


Harriet Potter Chosen By God by Lakas1236547

by Lakas1236547



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, F/M, Incest, Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakas1236547/pseuds/Lakas1236547
Summary: Imported from https://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1808 read there for better quality





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from https://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1808 read there for better quality

  
Harriet Potter Chosen By God by Lakas1236547

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[Harriet Potter Chosen By God](https://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1808) by [Lakas1236547](https://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewuser.php?uid=13881)  


  
Summary: 

 

Harriet Potter would seem like an ordinary girl. She was not. She was a wizard, witch to be precise. She was 14 years old. Pretty little thing. Face so beautiful, you'd think

it belonged to an angel, green Avada Kadavra like eyes, nice big and firm c-cup breasts, round buttocks, hourglass figure, long black hair that reach her ass. She is 5.6 feet long(170.688 centimeters). She used to have a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, but that was long gone. Now normally wizards and witches, come eleven they get their school letters, she got hers, of course, but she never went to any wizarding school. Why? She never had to, her Master thought her anything she needed. Oh, yes I forgot to mention, she has a Master. It's a story about how she and her Master will conquer the world.(Or whatever they feel like)

  
Categories: Demons, Main Character is ... > Female Harry, Dark or Evil > Dark Fic/Character, Slaves > Main character is slave Characters:  Harry James Potter  
Status:  WIP (Work in progress)  
Genres:  Adventure/Action, Crime  
Pairings:  Harry/OC  
Warnings:  Adult Themes, Extreme Sexual Situations, Incest, Spoilers, Underage Sex  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 1,512 Read: 202  
Published: March 05, 2017 Updated: March 05, 2017 

Chapter 1 by Lakas1236547

Author's Notes:

I do not want to offend anybody. Enjoy.

Prologue

Harriet Potter would seem like an ordinary girl. She was not. She was a wizard, witch to be precise. She was 14 years old. Pretty little thing. Face so beautiful, you'd think it belonged to an angel, green Avada Kadavra like eyes, nice big and firm c-cup breasts, round buttocks, hourglass figure, long black hair that reach her ass. She is 5.6 feet long(170.688 centimeters). She used to have a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, but that was long gone. Now normally wizards and witches, come eleven they get their school letters, she got hers, of course, but she never went to any wizarding school. Why? She never had to, her Master thought her anything she needed. Oh, yes I forgot to mention, she has a Master. It'll be all explained later. Her master taught her magic both light and dark, to save and help, and to conquer and destroy. Apparently she had an affinity towards the dark arts. She was not dark per say, more as if she was gray with black stripes. That was not all she was taught. Her Master taught her muggle martial arts, how to use those muggle guns, how to kill without flinching or regret. Yet she was no weapon. She was punished for disobedience, but she was rewarded for loyalty. She was her own person. She had her goals, she had her desires. She was no mere weapon to be tossed away, like Dumbledore would of made her. She too of course learned thing one would learn at school, such as Math, Geography, History, both Magical and muggle and so much more. She was also taught how to steal, do criminal acts. Sexual Acts were also a part of what she learned, but she knew only her Master could make her feel euphoria. She didn't go around fucking guys, but she knew, that because of Hers and Her Masters bond, only he could make her feel such emotion. Her goal? **REVENGE**! Revenge on those who wronged her. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Death Eaters (Because they serve Voldemort), Order of the Phoenix, Dursleys (Altho they are already dead), Privet Drive (For ignoring her pleas for help), and any others that would stand against Her, or Her Master. She cares not who has to suffer, her goal more important to her.

  


Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Brake Line Brake Line Brake 

Chapter 0

Dursleys

(11 years ago)

Small sobbing sounds can be heard from the cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Who could be crying there? Surely no one actually lives there? But alas it is not to be. Inside the cupboard under the stairs lived a little 5 years old girl named Harriet Potter. She was crying because of the newest beating her relatives gave her. They didn't like her, they didn't like her one bit. Every Sunday she went to Church and prayed for someone to help her. No one did. Till now.

“Hello child, you seem troubled” said an unknown man that literally just appeared out of thin air.

Harriet jumped startled at the arrival of a new, unknown voice.

“W...who are you?”she asked ”How did you get here? If Uncle Vernon finds you...”

The unknown man chuckled. The cupboard was dark so she could not make out he's features. She assumed it was a he. The voice was manly.

“Worry not, little child. The beast you call uncle will not find me.” said the man. “But this is not about me. It's about you. I sense Great Darkness within you. Deep HATRED, you wish to make your … 'relatives' suffer. I can help you.”

She did not know what to say. She always hid such emotions deep within her, and with one look he could clearly read her. It was scary. But the way he exclaimed words Darkness, Hatred, spoke of power. She could feel power radiating from him as he spoke those two words.

“W...Who are you? Answer me mister!” she exclaimed quite boldly, as she felt he would dislike weakness.

“I have many names, some long forgotten to sands of time, some feared so much, that none dare even think. I AM GOD. Yet you are special. I shall share my name. I am Lord Chanos, The Dark Emperor of Multiverses themselves.” proclaimed now identified Lord Chanos.

“A... A G...God?! Then why didn't you answer when I prayed for help at the Church?” she asked doubtfully. Altho she already knew him a god. For his words spoke of truth and power. Still she wanted to know more.

“Church? Christian I'd assume? Hate to brake it to you, but it's false. Bible speaks lies, Church seeks nothing more than riches, some priest that serve the said Church not realize themselves what their superiors are doing. I came here 'cause I found you interesting, 'cause I believed you deserved not this treatment. I came 'cause I wanted to help... for a price.” Lord Chanos calmly replied, explained.

“False...Help...Price? You sound like the Devil” Harriet proclaimed fearfully.

Lord Chanos chuckled. “Devil? I wanted that title for so long, just so I could make a deal with someone and say, that their making a deal with The Devil. _I am a God. I do what I want, when I want, because I can.” he calmly explained._

“ _But that's wrong”_

“ _Only a God can dictate what be wrong or right. Does their treatment of you be right? Why should you suffer being good, while they enjoy being bad? I can help you. I can make you powerful. More powerful then your uncle, powerful enough that none would abuse you. Powerful enough that none would stand against you.” monologued the all powerful Lord Chanos._

“ _You know about it, about what they do to me?(No Rape)” she asked, while turning her head away in shame. She then felt him take hold of her head gently, and turned to look at him. Her Green eyes met his Royal Purple eyes. His face looked Divine. Like God's or an Angel of Darkness, she assumed. He had long red hair, that reached his shoulders, and horns atop them. She saw him create ball of light. She gasped. Now she_ _could fully see him. He was 6 feet tall, had a very muscular and defined body, behind him she could see what appeared to be glorious and beautiful, huge, Black Wings. He also had a tail, but she couldn't get a good look at it. He wore an business suit of all things, it looked very expensive. He was the very definition of the word Handsome, not that she knew that. And then he spoke in a dark, calming voice. “Feel no shame, little one." Lord Chanos whispered soothingly. "You are the victim here, a victim of your Uncle and a victim of a world that doesn't care about you. Allow me to help you and you will become so strong that nobody will ever hurt you again."_

_Harriet hesitated, wanting desperately to agree, to accept, to allow this beautiful and kind angel, to help her. Then see asked quietly “And what about my Soul? If I accept, It'll go to Hell, won't it?”_

“ _Would you accept, you would become_ _Mine_ _, and I am very possessive of what is mine. Your soul would be mine to protect and you'd live your life immortal. In life and death you'd serve me, and in return I would take care of you, make you stronger. You would be punished for disobedience, but rewarded for loyalty. I'd be fair and just Master. If I told you to kill a chieftain of a village, you could choose how to do so, and if to kill the rest of them. Not that I would be asking you to do that anytime soon.”_

“ _...Fine, I accept.” said Harriet._

“ _You need to say it formally. State your full name, which if you are not aware is Harriet Lily Potter, then swear your everlasting loyalty and servitude to me, and I'll do the rest. Be warned though, if you choose this path there is no turning back.” explained Lord Chanos. Harriet sighted and proclaimed “I Harriet Lily Potter, here by proclaim myself to Lord Chanos. I swear servitude eternal in life and death. I swear everlasting loyalty to you Master, in life and death.” She then saw him near her, lower himself towards her and claimed her lips with his own. Her mind shut down. She felt whole, she felt as if a part of her that was missing was finally returned. She felt_ _euphoria. After a few minutes he pulled back and a moan escaped her lips. She wanted more._

“ _That was the bond between us. And the fact that I'm a God. I assume the feeling was well enjoyed, was it not?” asked her Master._

“ _It was. I enjoyed it...Master.” shyly said Harriet._

“ _Master? I like the sound of that. Yet you must be wondering about your powers, correct? Let's go test them on your relatives shall we?_

“ _Of course Master._

  
  


  


  


  


  


This is an unofficial fan site and is not connected or endorsed by J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Harry Potter and its characters are property of JK Rowling in association with Warner Brothers. All submitted "FanFic" stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent.

The views, activities, and lifestyles depicted in these stories in no way reflects the opinion, activities, or lifestyle of the site owner. We are not responsible for any of the adult content found in this archive. By entering this site you are stating that you are of legal age to view and enjoy adult material in your area. If you are underage or if adult material offends you, please leave now.

This story archived at <http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1808>  



End file.
